Tenebrae Invictus
Justin J. Marler, better known as Tenebrae Invictus, is a member of TTV. He currently hosts The Invictus Analysis and Invi's Impulsive Inspection. Pre-TTV Sometime in 2008, Invi crossed paths with Venom, discussing Linkin Park on BZPower. In early 2009, he joined a fad involving changing usernames to be Vahki-based and eventually became the leader of the fad. Followers of the Vahki fad included Mesonak and Kini. After the fad, a friend of Invi's who would later become an early TTV cast member, Tom, showed Invi another BIONICLE message board. On that message board, another person showed Invi to BZPC, Venom's private chat group, and there he was coldly greeted by Eljay, a chat moderator. Over time, the chat grew in size and Invi rose to the rank of moderator and then admin, eventually being second to Venom. His friendships with the cast, and arguably his chat prominence, allowed Invi to join for an episode of iBZP as well as a short lived TTV Halo Machinima. Everyone switched over from BZPC to using Skype, and while Invi was not a member of TTV, he was in their chat groups and was present for early on drama. Becoming a host Eventually some time in 2011, Invi and Ven were inducted first as 'honorary' cast members. Invi recorded and edited a handful of early TTV episodes in 2012. Over time, as cast members shuffled in and out of the cast, Invi was invited to step up and join as an actual cast member. The biggest draw to Invi becoming and staying as a cast member has come from his humor and contributions to their inner group relations. Channel Activities In recent years, Invi's biggest claim to fame in the channel is his series The Invictus Analysis, which started in May 2013. While it is labeled as "sarcastic," the Analysis was inspired by Fitzthistlewits' YouTube channel, and is styled as a comedic and inaccurate presentation of facts and opinions about the online BIONICLE games. While the release of the Analysis has been inconsistent, Invi has maintained a relatively stable appearance on the TTV Podcast and more recent BrickFeed podcast episodes. In older episodes his presence was not as significant, but with the changes to the podcast format to have less people on each episode, he has been able to speak up more. He was unable to make it to BrickFair 2016 due to still being on his hiatus at the time, but came the next year and was one of the few who attended in 2018. He recorded a lot of footage in 2018, and completed a vlog series for it. Before the completion of the vlogs, he compiled clips from Ven's recordings of BrickFair 2017 and released a retrospective of the footage that had never surfaced. In the fall of 2018, he got a pair of sealed LEGO Slizers. One he is going to keep, and the other has been promised to Exxtrooper. This functions as leverage to motivate Exxtrooper to attend Brickfair 2019, so that he may claim the rare set. Shows *The Invictus Analysis (2013 - Present) *Invi's Impulsive Inspection (2018 - Present) *The BrickFair Virginia 2018 Collection (2018) Trivia * From October 2014 through October 2016, he took a hiatus from the channel to serve as an LDS missionary. ** As a result, Invi holds the record for second most episodes missed consecutively, totaling at 101 episodes. * Invi is the only active TTV member to have left on good terms and subsequently make a return after an extended period of time. (Ven also 'left' for a short amount of time.) *Tenebrae Invictus has hosted Episode 285 and 304, and come first for no particular reason (other than to joke around) on Episode 291. *He may have recorded for the TTV Podcast from the greatest number of locations, having recorded while living/staying in Colorado, Utah, Thailand, Arizona and Virginia. *Along the same lines, he is the only person who has actively produced a series for the channel outside of the US. Category:TTV Cast Category:Male Cast Members Category:TTV Channel